1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw guide apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved saw guide apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit positioning within a laminated joist construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saw guide apparatus of various types have been indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,548; 4,016,649; 4,854,207; and 4,095,632.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a guide structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction relative to laminated joist construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.